What Do You Mean, What Howl!
by Colored Sabotage
Summary: Leah had her chance of happiness, until Jacob broke it off. She is determined to stay strong, but how is that possible when she's thrown into a mess of a problem, complete with two of her children she never had? Originally was "What Should Never Happen"
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person Point of View**

It's never a good idea to leave a new-born vampire and a shapeshifter alone together, especially if the shapeshifter was built to kill vampires. Especially when the vampire is Bella Cullen and Leah Clearwater. But yet, the Cullens and Jacob thought it would be okay for them to do it. Even **Sam** is smarter than them, he would know not to do this.

**Leah's POV**

I was turning the wolf charm Jacob had given me for my birthday. And Bella was watching me.

"Sooo.......Are, uh, you and Jacob dating?" Bella gave me an intense glare, almost a demand to say no, to please her. I was going to have fun. I smiled.

"You could say that." Bella leaned back, stunned. But soon, she ran, vamp-speed to me, across the room.

"You don't belong with Jacob. He could do so much better than you." She hissed, right in my ear. I just smirked.

"Oh really? Because, last time I checked, you, _Bella dear, _broke his heart, and went running to Edward. You have no clue how lucky you are. How lucky you are for Jacob to be _near_ you. And you're so caught up in your leechy friends to notice. I think, that Jacob has made a wonderful choice, to help him get over his heartbreak. His heartbreak that you caused." I stabbed my finger into her chest, then leaned back.

"Why you! You have no clue-"

"No clue? You have everything I ever wanted. A child. Then you have the only people in the world that would put up with your crap. You think, that you're so miserable, just because you can't have Jacob. Well listen to me, you sad excuse for a girl, you have never gone through what I've gone, never. And its finally my turn for happiness, and you're willing to take it away, because you're that selfish. I'm not giving up without a fight, and I can guarantee that I. Will. Win." I was standing up, I must of pushed her back, away from me. No surprise, my nose wrinkled with her sickly sweet smell overpowering me. She gazed at me, and gave me the most intense glare ever.

"You. Won't. Take. Jacob. From. Me." She stood triumphantly, like she won the war.

"I. Think. I. Already. Did. And maybe Jacob, the mind reader, and everyone else takes your s*** and does everything you say, but not me. You're gonna get a verbal smack in the face soon, _darling,_because soon, they won't want to listen to you bossing them anymore. Get off your fu***** high horse, and start to have some decency." I snapped, my eyes firing up, turning coal black. Her pupils filled her irises, turning them from golden to black.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY JACOB!!!!" And she slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt, only minor stinging. I threw a glance in her direction.

"Let the fun begin." I whispered. She had already headed back to her chair, her walk insinuating that she won. She whipped her head around, and her eyes widened again. But I had already let the wolf in me take over, and shredded my clothes. We pounced and landed on each other. The living room and kitchen was wrecked, but I was focused on getting Bella. I had gotten my revenge, snapped my jaws at her, scaring the brat enough. I backed off, but she came flying at me. So I started playing defense. I wasn't going to hurt her, she meant too much to Jacob, who meant too much to me to hurt, directly or indirectly. I was being extremely generous toward the little b****, I mean, I'm not even trying to attack! But no, she insists on me killing her, like a regular vampire. Reigning my rage in was harder than ever. Of course, through everything going on, I didn't realize that through our little wolf connection, my pack could hear everything, and see what I was playing through my mind. Sure enough, I felt Bella being ripped off of me, and me being pulled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I heard Jake, but I willed myself not to phase. I freed myself from his grasp, and upstairs, changing into the clothes Esme had left out for me. She must really know me. I took my time walking back, 'cause I could hear yelling.

"LEAH GET YOUR A** DOWN HERE NOW!" Now, was when I kicked it into gear. But at the end of the stairs, I was met with many angry, or just plain disappointed faces.

"Leah, what's all this crap about you trying to kill Bella?" I started fuming.

"So _Bella dear,"_ My voice dripping with sarcasm, "So you left out the part where you b**** slapped me for being with Jacob? And you left out that other part, where I only snapped at you, then backed off, then you attacked me? Oh and I suppose that me making sure I didn't have a bite the size of your mouth on my neck was killing you? And I suppose you're happy now, huh? Happy that everyone believes you, that you're surrounded by people that actually take your f****** s***? Well, let me be the first to congratulate you. Because I'm sure that my f****** opinion doesn't matter, doesn't count, as long as you're _satisfied and happy." _I curled back my lips in disgust, not bothering to look at anyone, but training my gaze on Bella. Who looked ready enough to attack again.

"Bella," Carsilie, or Carl, or whatever his name was, started to talk. "Bella look at me. Is this true? Did you lie to us?"

"I-yeah." She looked at me with contempt. I didn't have time for this crap. Edward gave me a sharp look.

"I need some air." I walked out of the room, with a swift glare at Bella. This wasn't over.

**A/N~ Though Leah proclaims its not over, will this story stay a one shot? Or will it become multi-chaptered? Hmm....only one way to figure that out. REVIEWS!!! If you want me to continue, then please press the button and tell me to continue, and how I should make the story better. If you want me to keep it like this, press the button below anyways and say that you want to keep it like this. What you liked or didn't like, what I could do better, I love it all! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Rosalie Speaks Her Mind

**Originally, this was a one-shot. But not anymore! For this, I owe thanks to:**

**annie ( )- I don't like Bella either, so we're on the same page. **

_If you like Bella, I wouldn't continue with the story, so I warned you._

**bvc17- I think Bella really needs a verbal slap from more than Leah, don't you think? Possibly Edward too..... *wink* **

**Abzieeee!!!- Thank you so much for that!**

**sparechange1224- Thanks for the review, and here's your "another chapter."**

_**So, ON WITH THE CONTINUATION!!!!!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot._

**Bella POV**

After I admitted to lying, I looked up and saw the disappointed faces. And Jake. Jake and his pack showed, _anger._ I only saw that once, on his face. When....my thoughts trailed.

"I need some air." My head snapped up, and I saw Leah leave the room. Edward glared at Leah, at least one person agreed with me.

"Leah, wait-"

"Don't even start Black. You practically accused me with your question. I don't want to hear it right now. Go _fawn over the newborn Bella, and make sure she's okay. After all, she's priority #1 in your life." _His face showed hurt, but only for a second. Why was it that Leah could say that to him, and he'd forgive her, but he wouldn't forgive me? I almost jumped on Leah as she walked out, but that would create incriminating evidence. I gave her a glare for good measure, and started to pray that Jacob would leave her soon.

**Rosalie POV**

I was applauding Leah in my head. It was all I could do to not clap out loud. That little new-vamp b**** needed to realize that its not all about her. And they say _I'm the selfish one._ Edward stopped trying to comfort Bella, who never needed it, and glared at me too. I'm not scared of my dear brother though. 'Oh please, Edward. Its true. All of you say I'm _sooo selfish, _but none of us ever hesitate when its Bella in need.' I thought loudly. I was getting more irritated by the milisecond, and I attempted to reign my irritation in with the thought of how Jasper was doing with all of our emotions.

"Bella, this is of greatest importance, so you must listen. The treaty is still intact, still alive in some parts. If you had killed Leah," Carlisle winced slightly, and the wolves tensed. " If you had killed Leah, even bitten her, than the wolves would be able to attack, without a second thought. I kn- I mean I hope, that Jacob and his pack wouldn't do that, Sam's too, for that matter, but a single bite to Leah from you, and we would probably all be killed." I smirked a bit, in the light of Bella's reprimanding. She almost killed us, after we tried so hard not to eat humans.

"It would have made hard work put to nothing." I added, staring at her. The talk we had, near the time when Edward gave her the ring, the heart to heart, it was all gone. Bella became so used to us waiting on her, she expected everything to be the same when she became like us. Well, she got another thing coming.

"Look, everyone, I'm so sorry, I-" Bella tried to stammer out an apology. Edward, always sugar coating things that should teach her a lesson, started to speak.

"Bella, its okay, I'm sure Leah will-"

"Forgive her Edward?" I finished his sentence. "Do you truly believe yourself? Leah has hated Bella ever since she broke Jacob's heart, probably even before that." I eyed him, then looked at Bella. "She obviously doesn't give a crap about us, as long she has what she wants. You and, everyone else for that matter, minus me and Leah, do it for her. You all wait on her, hand and foot, allowing her to do anything she wants, even if it means attacking a werewolf, then sugar coating the reprimand. She's **never** going to **learn.** She needs to realize that the world won't give her everything she wants, that it will all come crashing down. You may not be able to protect her forever, Edward. I think you **both need to wake up to reality, **and start figuring out that Leah and I aren't the selfish ones. That, _dear brother, _is the girl whose waist your arm is wrapped around. The selfish one here is Bella, and I hope that you and everyone else realizes it before that girl in the woods is forgotten about by Jacob."

"Rose-"

"Carlisle, I'm speaking my mind. That was never a crime. After all, I'm sure everyone else has had a few words about me being the b****." I turned toward the door, and started walking. "After all, isn't it the quiet ones you should watch? Bella used to be quite, subdued. Makes you think a bit, huh Bella?" I watched her face turn from give-me-pity-and-comfort-I'm-so-sad to horrified. I had a good many things to say to her, but hopefully that would settle first. I walked out the door, hoping to talk to Leah.

**That is the second chapter, and Rosalie's POV. That was a verbal smack to Bella, from Rosalie, for Thanksgiving. What shall happen next........... an Edward slam from the pack? From _Jacob?!_** **Or will Leah and Rosalie continue to do the verbal slaps? One way to figure out.......press the button below......and I think you know what to do next.**

**P.S. Should Alice and Jasper be friends with Bella, to give her _some_ comfort? Aww, look at me, Rosalie, and Leah, we're all being as nice as possible to Bella. But she's still selfish. Possibly Edward slamming in the next chapter.**


	3. Heart to Hearts and Vacations

**Here's the next chapter, not much slamming, but more of a heart to heart. Guess which characters...........**

**Rosalie POV**

I ran to the woods, feeling the eyes upon my back as I left. In the corner of my eye I could see a few wolves stand, like they wanted to follow me. After all, wasn't it the pack supposed to comfort Leah? Not the blond vamp that shows her detest for Bella. Maybe they were making sure Bella was alright, but I thought Leah needed the attention right now.

**Leah POV**

Someone was coming. I thought of running, thinking it was Jake, but it was Rosalie. It didn't surprise me at the moment that I would let her come nearer than Jacob, but it probably did surprise her. She came around the trees, looking at me.

"Leah?" It had a different tone to it, almost like, ' Can I talk to you?' not the usual 'Are you okay?' I gave her a half smile.

"Yeah?" I hoped she took it as sit down, I need to talk to someone who shares the same detest of Bella. She did. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

**Rosalie POV**

I was sitting next to Leah, and I wanted to _something. _But nothing would come out right. It always sounded like I was giving her the pity she never wanted, the pity that always made it worse. She sighed.

"In case we _ever begin a conversation," _I stopped, and looked over. She cracked a small smile. "If that ever happens, would you like to go further into the forest, so no one can hear our thoughts and conversation?"

"That would be nice for once." She laughed humorlessly, and I started thinking about what it was like to have not one, but many voices in my head, ones listening to my thoughts.

"It's hell," Leah replied to my unasked question. I nodded, knowing it would be. Possibly easier for a guy, but a girl, you never know what a girl is hiding in her mind. At least, this girl. We stood up, the leaves crunched under our feet. We walked, walked until we thought they couldn't hear us.

"Soooo....... You and Jacob?" I raised my eyebrows, yet my mouth gave her that congratulatory smile.

"Yeah, but it doesn't always feel like it sometimes. It's almost like me and _her_ are both of his 'mates'. I really don't like it, but every time I try to tell him what that feels like, he's running to the newborn and wrapped around her finger." She scoffed. "At least I wouldn't use Jake. I'm either with him, or I'm not. She should be happy she has everything she wants. But apparently that's not enough." Her face wasn't sulky, though I could see how a guy could take it as such. She was really involved in her thoughts, so I decided to let the silence settle. We chatted and laughed a bit. Who knew that we could become friends? Let alone talk to each other. Too soon, I could hear someone, probably Esme, calling our names. I glanced at my watch. It was 9:00 p.m. I went to talk to Leah at 2:00 p.m. Whoops.

**Leah POV**

Talking to Rosalie was nice. It made me feel, better in a way. Much too soon, I heard the mother vampire calling our names. She was nice too, but sometimes too nice, if you know what I mean. I dreaded going back. But after standing up, I figured I'd give Rosalie someone to talk to, then go back into the woods. I ran over my plan with Rosalie. I could tell she wanted to stay with me, to ignore Esme, and I honestly wouldn't mind that. But she must've not wanted to be in trouble with Esme. We walked to the door, and then I turned tail and ran back to the woods, where I stripped down and phased. I could hear the calls of my name, but I ignored them. I was going to run away, for a few days. Leave the supernatural world, leave the needy leech, leave everyone else.

"Leah, where are you going?" Seth was panicking. "Leah?" I didn't answer. I just ran. I'd be back in a few days. This was just a vacation. Just a vacation I told myself. But I'm not sure if even I believed that.

**Here's the 3rd chapter, though its not as good as I could truly do I think. Read and Review please! I think I really need it!!!!!!!!1**


	4. She left, but did you love her?

**Rosalie POV**

I walked in, and was ambushed be Jacob. The only one still in wolf form was Seth, Leah's brother. His gaze was somewhere else. Then I realized the flaw in Leah's plan: Mind connection.

"Where is she?" Jacob had a hold of my arm. A _dog, _was _holding_ my arm! A feral snarl escaped my throat. He didn't take the hint.

"Jacob!" A sharp growl from Emmet made Jacob let go.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Where is she blonde?" Not the most original slam ever. I sighed.

"I honestly don't know." I got so many stares. They expected me to know Leah better than them, which I did, but still. They should know that Leah would never tell even a close friend where she runs away to.

"Look. You all, everyone, especially **you Jacob, **need to learn about Leah, and become a bit more sensitive. I've told you about Bella, and why Leah has the right to kill her right now, but I thought you knew more about Leah. I guess I was wrong."

"What are you talking about Rosalie?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT S*** EDWARD! They know what I'm talking about. I wouldn't worry yourself about Leah. Just learn to control your wife." My teeth were bared. I knew Leah had it bad, but when her 'boyfriend Jacob' was just as clueless about her as us? They were all staring at me. The wolves looked ashamed. "Serves them right." I muttered.

"Rose-" Alice tried to reach out, but I jerked my arm out of reach. She took a step back.

"Rose- Shouldn't you be a bit calmer? I mean, truly, Bella already got her reprimanding. I think that she learned." Alice stared at me, and I glared right back. I would stop as soon as I knew that Bella was done being spoiled. Which, in this case, meant I had a long road ahead. Edward stiffened again.

"Don't. Even. Go. There." I directed my gaze toward Edward, who under it, flinched, for the first time I ever remembered.

**Seth POV**

My sister was gone. In a split decision. This wasn't planned, she just ran. I could hear the word vacation echo around my head. But I was scared. She didn't even believe the word herself. And here she was, throwing it at me.

_DON'T GIVE ME THE CRAP LEAH!! _She ignored me. After she got out of La Push, she phased back. I saw a car in her mind. Oh. My. God. My sister, who held me back from stealing a _chocolate bar when I was **5**,_ was committing **grand theft auto. **I knew she wasn't gonna phase back, so I ran up the Cullen's stairs and phased, changing into shorts tied around my ankle. Running down, I yelled at everyone, who all seemed to be having a major stare down.

"Leah, Leah, Leah left! She left!" Anger filled my eyes. It was everyone's fault.

"We know Seth."

"YOU DON'T CARE! NONE OF YOU DO! "

"Seth-"

"ONLY ONE OTHER PERSON PROBABLY REALLY CARES ABOUT LEAH, AND ITS ROSALIE!"

Hey! I care about her-"

"RIGHT JACOB, YOU STILL CARE ABOUT HER, WHEN YOU DO EVERYTHING BELLA SAYS, WHEN YOU WAIT ON HER HAND AND FOOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH LEAH HATED IT?! SHE THINKS YOU LOVE BELLA MORE!"

"No she doesn't, she knows-" I was fuming, almost phasing. I held back.

"Jasper-" I whispered. I wasn't going to rip my clothes and phase. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm envelope me.

"Thanks."

"I do care about Leah! I love her, for crying out loud!" Jacob looked hysterical.

"But you don't show it." Rosalie was watching me, but at that moment, her flicked back to Jacob.

"What do you mean?" Jacob had a fire burning in his eyes, and it was fueled by us ganging up on him.

"Jacob," Jasper cut in. "Jacob, you seem to have an intense life line towards Leah. You care about her. And you possibly love her. But she doesn't know that. Leah thinks you love Bella, she thinks you care more about her. I think that once she comes back, you need to apologize."

"Why wait?! We should FIND HER!" He bellowed.

"Jacob, she doesn't want to be found. It'll just make it worse." He growled, anger still lighting his eyes.

But I knew the truth of my words. And so did he.

"Jacob, as much as I want Leah to come home, as her brother I know that she'll come back, I heard her say it." I wanted to console everyone. So I didn't tell them what I really heard: her uncertainty about whether she was really coming back.


	5. Choices and Pictures

**Leah POV**

I had no clue where I was going. I didn't want to think about it, just wanted to get away, just needed to leave. I couldn't run like this forever, in my wolf form, then walk into a city, with nothing but the clothes on my back. I came to a halt. For once, fate was on my side. An unlocked car stood in front of me, with the keys in the ignition. I phased and changed, ignoring Seth's frantic pleas to come back. I wasn't going to turn around, and come back. Not right now. I jumped in the car, and sped off down a highway. A few days I told myself, just a few days. Of course, as I had turned on the ignition, my family, Jacob, and the rest of the pack passed through my mind, each memory telling me not to leave. Not to go. But I had to let them go for a while, just a bit, to clear my mind. And to pray that Jacob made his up.

**Jacob POV**

I was pacing wildly. How could she leave me? What was this all about? Rosalie knew, but glancing at Edward I knew she was hiding a good part of her thoughts. But why did Leah have to do that? She could of taken me with her! I winced, the pain of her never coming back kept slipping its way in. But what was I supposed to think? I mean, come on Leah. I cursed, and almost ripped _his _head off for reading my thoughts. Why was it that I still couldn't stand him? I cursed myself, still keeping my rapid pacing. I couldn't stand the mind reader because....Bella. Not that I loved her like I love Leah, well, that was once upon a time, but not now. It wasn't true, I didn't act like I loved Bella more. Leah knew, well, she should've known. She had to have known about my feelings for Bella. Strictly friends. But why did I hate Edward so much? A picture of my arm around Bella's waist flew into my mind. But it went, replaced with a Leah picture. What I would do to her, what would happen. It was Sam all over again. I couldn't let that happen. But does that mean I'm only dating Leah so I won't hurt her? No. I love her. I repeated that to myself, but I couldn't bring all of me to agree. I couldn't let Bella go, let the pictures of me holding her leave my mind. Edward grimaced, probably reading my thoughts. 'Don't like it, don't mess with my mind leech.' He growled, and everyone looked at us.

"I think we should go." Embry, the peacemaker, always stopped oncoming fights, unless it involved him. Even then he was quite subdued. I laughed to myself and sauntered out the door, my pack following me. As we went back to La Push, a picture of Bella laughing and Leah smiling kept leaping through my mind. What was I going to do?

**Leah POV**

I arrived at a motel, after 4 hours of driving. I wasn't going to go in, but I planned to ditch the car here. No doubt that the police were informed. I stopped on the side of the road, though no security cameras were to be found. I ran into the woods and phased. Only my thoughts resounded, meaning they hadn't started patrols yet. In case of someone's immediate phase, I started singing nursery rhymes in my head. I ran through the woods until I found a good place to sleep. I phased and changed, falling asleep on some moss. As I drifted off to sleep, my mind wandered toward Jacob breaking up with me, and Bella leaving Edward. I winced, and shooed the thought away. But in the back of my mind, a warning was going off, like it was trying to tell me to brace myself for heartbreak.

**A/N- Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and is keeping time with the story. ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!!! What should happen next? Who should Jacob choose?**


	6. A New Guy and Old Memories

**Leah POV**

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds. Which, for a normal girl, would mean a _beautiful day._ But truly, when have I ever been normal? As dismal as it seems, my mind wandered to the thought of food. I had no cooking stove or anything, and I wasn't ready to risk walking out in the open yet. I would have to settle for raw meat, and for hunting it. I winced as the old memories of one pack came to the front of my mind, how I never ate raw food, and almost starved because of it. It would have to do now, I thought. Sighing, I took off my clothes and I phased, letting my inner wolf take over. I launched at the bird, and caught it in my mouth, feathers tickling my tongue. After that raw and measly breakfast, I phased back, and changed. I could hear someone call my name, as I was in wolf form for those three minutes. They must be trying to find me, or talk to me. I hoped not. A wolf could cover the distance between me and La Push in two hours, not the four it took me to drive here. I better get on my way, though I had no means to go. I left the car, and I didn't want the others occupying my head. I sat on the moss, cursing at the sky. Why me? Why does the s*** always happen to me? I felt salty water on my cheek, and brushed away the tear. I wasn't going to cry. I would run. Yeah, not the brightest idea, I kept saying to myself. I stood up, and pretended I was at a track meet, running. I was going to run on foot, if my d*** pack won't leave me to my peace in wolf form. This was better than sitting around, waiting for someone to find me. I ran through the trees, jumping over rocks and stumps. I was running to get away from it all, but something was telling me to go back, to run to La Push, and pretend that nothing had ever happened. But I couldn't do that. Jacob had to understand that he couldn't have me _and _the b****, but only one of us. And I didn't plan to wait forever. I resolved to go back to La Push in a few days, and figure out this Jacob/Bella Jacob/Me thing. I didn't feel like thinking about his choice, who he would choose, but rather, I thought of the miles I had to cover, or merely, felt like covering.

**Seth POV**

I could hear Jacob's thoughts. He was replaying his memories, ones of Leah and Bella. A growl came up from my throat, he was running through a picture of Bella over and over. It wasn't Leah.

_Well maybe if your sister came back Seth I'd be able to rejoice at the fact she came back._

_Well Jacob, maybe she'd come back if you'd STOP thinking of Bella maybe, just maybe she'd COME back!! _I was seething, Jacob was being clueless.

_Shut up I heard that._

_Meant for you to hear it. _A growl erupted from his throat.

_Bella isn't a problem Seth._

_Obviously she is for Leah, when you act like her slave. Its almost as bad as imprinting on Bella!_

_Its not the same!_

_Obviously not Jacob, I mean at least you think of Leah sometimes, if you imprinted then you probably wouldn't even be-_

_Be what Sam? Thinking remorse about her? Maybe I caused her to run off, but it doesn't mean she likes you more now. And Seth stay out of my business. _

_You mean stay out of the soap opera. _It wasn't the most original, and definitely not the best comeback ever, I give Leah my credit for those, but it would do. _Well if you two are looking for Leah, I'm going to sleep._

_Fine._

_Seth, if Leah calls-_

_Yeah, yeah Jake, I know, call you. _I phased back, and threw my pants on. There was no way in hell that Leah would call, but I wouldn't tell Jake that. He seemed desperate. Well that's what he gets. I ran home. I was starving and exhausted and just plain irritated with the supernatural world. I emptied the fridge, and then crashed on the couch near our house phone. I fell asleep with a picture in my mind of Leah laughing with another guy, in another state. I cringed. I had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to end pretty, but I silently prayed that Leah and Jacob got together again, or stayed together, where ever they were in their relationship.

**Leah POV**

Oh s***! The pack wasn't saying my name, someone near me was. I didn't get very far running. For someone in the trees called my name, making my blood turn cold.

"Leahh!" My eyes widened, no one around here would possibly know my name. It had to have been someone else. It wasn't a pack member though. I could distinguish their voices well enough.

"Leah, its so nice to see you again." A figure came out of the shadows, smelling like cologne and very sickly sweet. It was a leech. I backed up, taking a defensive position. His eyes were red. Red. That wasn't good, not good at all.

"What do you want?" I snarled, ready to phase at any given moment.

"Ah, straight to the point I see." He wasn't answering me, just standing there, eyeing me like a piece of food. Which I guess I was in his eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why, dear wolf-girl, I know everything about you." His smile turned into a smirk, like he was in on an inside secret.

"No you don't. You don't know anything."

"Oh really? What about you and Sam, he twas taken by your cousin wasn't he, from, what do you call it? Ah yes, imprinting." I winced, more memories flooding back.

"Then there was Jacob, and Bella Swan, right? Bella wants to kill you, and Jacob can't choose between you and her. Right?" I was scared now.

"H-how?"

"Ah, questions, questions. You could be a bit more polite, and say, oh I don't know, 'How do you like the weather?'" I snorted, like being polite was ever going to happen.

"Guess not." He smiled. "You can come out of that stance." His smirk was still plastered upon his face, as if he was daring me to contradict him. Probably the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life, I came out of my stance, and sat on the mossy ground.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Oh, a month or so. I'm 19."

"Then-"

"I have had very good control since I was bitten."

"Just like-"

"Bella Swa-, excuse me, Bella _Cullen." _He reminds me of a snake charmer, I thought to myself. Only he charms girls instead of vipers. I had to repeat to myself that I had a boyfriend, that I belonged with Jacob, that I should leave. But there was something about him that wouldn't let me believe that my happily ever after was with Jacob.

"I have to go."

"Good choice." He chuckled. "You should go home, your brother is worried." He turned to leave. "Leah, if your heart ever needs mending I'm the guy." A look of sadness, of loss crept upon his face. I nodded stiffly, as if it was the right thing to do. A minute later I he was gone and I was in wolf form.

_Anyone here?_ I thought with a wry smile. Surprise of my pack flashed through my mind. They must have been having a meeting.

_Do you want to hold the meeting for a bit? I'm coming home. _I heard Seth rejoice, and possibly Jake. Everyone was, really. Surprising. As I ran to La Push, I felt as if home was running to the vampire I had talked with just a minute ago, not the boy I was running to now.

**

* * *

And voila! Here is the 6th chapter! Yay! I need a good vampire name, for a guy around nineteen. By the way, could anyone tell me the age of Leah if Jacob is 15? Would she be 19 or 20? Or some other age? And I shall leave you in suspense for the next chapter, or try to anyways:**

**Who will Leah end up with? :O (More importantly, who do YOU want Leah to end up with?**


	7. More choices, and a Broken Heart

**Third Person:**

Over the next few days Leah does her normal thing, patrols, pack meetings, and even goes to the movies with Jacob a few times, taking care to avoid Bella. Not that she didn't want to rip Bella's head off, but she didn't want to hurt Jake. And Leah knew that the next time Bella p***** her off, it wuld be the b****'s last time speaking. Weeks passed, and Leah could feel a bit of tension in Jacob. She knew that it was indecision, because Leah could hear the thought of Jacob and Bella talking, over and over. It was getting old, but it hurt Leah that he had to play the memory so much. It clearly showed that he didn't know who he loved more.

**Leah POV**

I could feel the pull, this wasn't the normal pack meetings. It was Sam's howl, but soon I could hear Jacob's howl pierce the air. 'That's my call' I muttered.

"SETHHH!" I screamed into the house, forgetting that his ears were sensitive too.

"Ow Leah, what the hell? I could've heard you whisper. No need to yell."

"Sorry I forgot. Well are you coming?" I turned impatiently to him. The kid probably was sleeping, and he probably didn't hear Jacob's command for a meeting.

"Wha- Oh." His face fell as another howl pierced the air.

"Exactly, Jake doesn't sound happy. Let's go before he bites our a****." I ran up to my room and stripped down, phasing. I jumped out my window and caught up with Seth who was also in wolf form. As we ran, for probably about the millionth time, Jake played that scene, with him and Bella.

"_**Look Jake, I don't want to do this to you, but I think Leah is going to hurt you. She's hurt me too many times to count." Bella's face turns down into a pout. Rosalie and Jasper won't believe me on many things, and Rosalie hates me more. Leah's manipulative Jake, I want you to now that." If Bella could cry she would have.**_

"_**Bella, Leah and I- We belong together, like you and Edward belong together." It ripped Jacob's heart out to say that, and he gave her that look, which made her look down at her knees.**_

"_**Jake, I don't want to do this- but I have to, for your own good. Either you dump Leah and be my friend, the loyal one I know you are, or, you stay with Leah and I never talk to you again. Think about that." Jake was stock still.**_

"_**Bella, don't do this."**_

"_**Jake, I want you to understand that Leah is only gonna hurt you. I want you to be happy, but, not with her. She's gonna break your heart." She left, unknown to Jacob, with a smirk plastered upon her face. **_

It hurt me to see this over and over, just proof of indecision in Jacob's mind. I wasn't his immediate answer, though I should've been, after Bella put him through everything she did. But I wasn't. In Jacob's mind Bella was still a choice.

_Jacob, stop thinking about that. _It was Seth, he could probably sense my discomfort. It was then, and don't ask me why, that I started to sing some random country song. Well, not so random I guess...

_If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

_If you think you can do better than this then i guess we're done_

_Let's not drag this on_

_Consider me gone_

_With you i've always been wide open like a window or an ocean. there is nothing i've ever tried to hide._

_So when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin' i start thinkin' that we're lookin' we're lookin' at goodbye._

_How about a strong shot of honesty don't you owe that to me..._

_If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If i'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

_If you think you can do better than this then i guess we're done_

_Let's not drag this on_

_Consider me gone._

_Consider me a memory._

_Consider me the past._

_Consider me a smile in an old photograph someone who used to make you laugh._

_If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If i'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_Then i guess we're done let's not drag this on._

_Consider me gone._

_Consider me gone._

_Consider me gone._

_Just consider me gone. _

Oh s***. I just sang a song about indecision on Jacob's part. The pack was speechless. And Jacob was on the verge of yelling.

_So. Let's get started shall we? Jacob, what's the problem? _It went on like this for a while, me egging the answers out of Jacob, the pack keeping still as his mind wandered to my performance and Bella's options.

_Leah, _He started abruptly. Oh no, I knew that tone. The same one Sam used before- No, don't think about that Leah.

_Leah, _Jacob's voice faltered.

_Jacob, I'm not going to die. Say it. _He didn't think anything.

_GOD D*** IT JACOB JUST SAY IT! _I was on the verge of tears, and him not speaking only made it worse.

_Leah- I- I can't live without Bella. It's impossible for me. _I turned away.

_Leah! _

_Don't stop me Jacob. I think I get the right to walk away right now. To walk away and never come back. Go back to the b***** leech, and leave me alone. I hate you, and I never want to see your face or hear your voice again. _

_Leah.._

_Don't Jacob. _And I did the only thing to hide where I was going. I sang the song again. Because it appeared that it some truth in my life.

_If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If i'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

_If you think you can do better than this then i guess we're done_

_Let's not drag this on_

_Consider me gone_

_With you i've always been wide open like a window or an ocean. there is nothing i've ever tried to hide._

_So when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin' i start thinkin' that we're lookin' we're lookin' at goodbye._

_How about a strong shot of honesty don't you owe that to me..._

_If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If i'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

_If you think you can do better than this then i guess we're done_

_Let's not drag this on_

_Consider me gone._

_Consider me a memory._

_Consider me the past._

_Consider me a smile in an old photograph someone who used to make you laugh._

_If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If i'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_Then i guess we're done let's not drag this on._

_Consider me gone._

_Consider me gone._

_Consider me gone._

_Just consider me gone. _

I ignored the callings of my name, swearing occasionally when Black said it. I left the song as my sound track, running to the same exact place I had met the vampire. I phased and changed into the tank top and shorts.

"Why don't you look pretty." I jumped out of my skin, then relaxed. It was just him.

"So how do you know everything about me?"

"Well. I'm sure you know that vampires have 'powers,' per say, right?"

"Yeah...."

"Well, my power is seeing the past of everyone. Like that spunky petite vampire, Alice, I think, right? Well, she can see bits of people's future, if its planned correctly. I can see people's past, when they tend to think about certain things a lot. And you, my dear, think an awful lot."

"Uh...Thanks?"

"No problem. So tell me, what brings you here?" My brain was telling me not to trust a vampire, but my heart was telling me to spill out everything. I was throwing common sense out the window. After all, aren't you supposed to listen to your heart? I took a seat on the grass.

"It's a long story," I warned.

"I think we have time." I settled down and took a deep breath. I would start from the beginning. The very beginning.

**YAY! Its done! Here's the 7th chapter, and I love you all who reviewed, you wouldn't believe how much I appreciate it! I hope that you like this chapter, and I hope to get the next one up as soon as possible!! What did you think?**


	8. A New Person, A New Heart, A New Home

**Leah POV**

"And that pretty much sums up my love life." I was exhausted, but finally being able to get the hurt out was refreshing.

"Mmm..I see. You know, you never told me your favorite color."

"What? I guess if you want to know its purple. No one's really asked me that in a while, it never seemed important."

"I see....Mine's navy blue," he said abruptly. "Seems to me that you need to get away, further than only four hours away."

"You're right," I admitted. I did need to get away, from everything really. There was no nagging sense in the back of my mind, just the warning about this new vampire.

"Okay, its my turn to ask the questions. What's your name?"

"Jarrett."

"Well, what about your love life?"

"Uh....hasn't happened yet."

"Sheesh."

"I wasn't exactly the most amazing guy in my old town..."

"Which is?"

"Later."

"Okay. Friends?"

"There were these two guys, Jack and Hal, pretty cool, always up to adventure, yeah, they're my friends I guess."

"You guess?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, they kinda, well, its complicated."

"Don't I know that word." I sighed.

"You know, there's this place-" He trailed off. I knew what he would say, that he was going there, possibly forever, and he would ask if I'd like to come along.

"What color were your eyes?"

"Green." I nodded. I briefly closed my eyes, and imagined him with green eyes. He looked kind of hot.

"Well, would you?" There was no need to extend the question, I knew what he meant. Yeah. But, there's somehing I need-" My voice suddenly quieted. "Back at h- back at La Push." I used to call it home, but that's different now. He nodded.

"How long?"

"Like an hour." I was going to start over, hopefully teach the guy to eat animals and human food, not humans.

"Are you going to run?" I shook my head. I didn't want them to know I was back, till I left again.

"I'm gonna have to commit grand theft auto again." I sighed. Getting up, I walked toard the road.

"Meet back here!" He called, before immersing himself into the trees.

~*~

I got out of the car after pulling into my- Sue's driveway. Surprise, surprise, I could hear commotion in the house, and I saw a curtain briefly being lifted up then thrown down. What fun. Marching up to the house, I wrenched the door open and ran up the stairs grabbing the few things I needed. Credit card, college savings, a few shirts and pants, and stuffed it in a random bag I found under my bed. Bracing myself for the argument, I went downstairs.

"No." The look on Black's face when he saw the suitcase was priceless.

"Yes." I glared at him, daring him to use the alpha command on me. I didn't know if it would work as human anyway.

"No." He answered just as stubbornly. Well, now let's see who has the last laugh.

"I thought I said I never wanted to see you again!"

"Who said I wanted to see you?" His eyes did, but I didn't say so. He knew.

"You had time to leave," I pointed out instead.

"Why don't you?"

"I just was."

"JAKE!" My brother was somewhere between tears and anger. The pack just stared at me.

"Don't _tell _her to leave Jake, she's going to for sure now."

"My leaving doesn't matter on _his _words _Sam._I don't even know why you and the other pack are here. Unless I just barged in on a "party" than you shouldn't be here."

"Leah, I know you don't want me in your house-" A laugh escaped my lips.

"You don't _get it,_ do you? This isn't my house, the rez isn't my home, and none of you are my pack anymore. I'm leaving." At this point everyone was in shock.

"Who is he?" Jacob was glaring at me.

"Who's who?" I said innocently.

"Leah, as much as you're telling us you're just leaving, there's gotta be a backround reason." Jake looked at me, and I turned away.

"You are only provoking her!" Seth really was shedding tears now. "Leah, please. Don't leave." I had to look away. I was going away, and never coming back. I walked out the door and jumped into the car. It had went well, they knew it was a lost case, but, the fact didn't escape them that I had stolen a car. Ah, the shocked faces were something priceless. Oh crap. They could smell the vampire scent on me. I sped away before they were thinking of phasing. Wonderful.

**So? What did you think? Reviews are loved!! _By the way, I'm TRIPLE SORRY about not reviewing for the last 2 weeks. I don't have a computer at home and they took laptops away for my school's vacation, and I just got it back! Let the words flow!! (Fiction Press saying)_**


	9. Becoming Vegetarian

**Okay, if I counted right, this should be the ninth chapter. Here goes nothing.**

I pulled up to the same piece of abandoned road. At least, that's what I thought. Running into the forest, I could smell Jarrett's scent. Coming to halt as it got stronger, I could faintly hear running. Praying it wasn't a wolf, I turned, and jumped.

"You gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"The appearing behind my back thing."

"Sorry. So I suppose we're in some sort of hurry?"

"Ah-Yes."

"Let's go then." He turned, poised in a position that looked like he wanted me to get on his back.

"No way." Even I had my tolerance limits.

"Fine. But phase so you can keep up." I made him close his eyes and walked into the forest. I phased, forgetting the momentary problem I caused.

_Oh s***._

_Leah?? Leah! _A chorus of "where are you" came up, clouding my mind. And then Black phased.

_Leah come home. _I could feel the command, but it wasn't as strong as a pull. I had one shot at this.

_No Jacob. La Push isn't my home. Protecting them isn't my job, and **you are not my ALPHA!**_ I was seething, and the weight of many minds disappeared. Even Jake and Sam weren't in my head. I didn't know what had happened, and I didn't stop to find out. Running alongside Jarrett I could feel the wind and I felt my love of running again. Oddly, this felt like home. For now.

~*~

We ran for three days, silence reverberating through my head. When we ate, I would run into the forest to catch something, with the horrid taste of raw meat in my mouth. I should say when I ate though. I watched as Jarrett's pupils became darker, the red slowly disappearing.

"I never wanted to kill humans you know."

"I know, I could tell." I figured it was time to introduce Jarrett to the vegetarian vampire's way of living. I had a feeling he could do it, his hate for what he was did that alone.

"There is, another way." He looked at me briefly, and shook his head.

"Human food doesn't work. I've already tried."

"Its not human food." He looked up, confused. "You could drink an animal's blood. Your eyes will turn a golden liquid color, and its like being a vegetarian vampire." I felt like I was rambling now, but his eyes had that 'That's a wonderful idea' look on it.

"I suppose I should try it now, before I become any hungrier." I nodded. If he got the hang of it quickly, we may be able to walk in a city without me constantly worrying. We walked deeper into the forest, and we found a sleeping deer. With a lunge he killed the deer by breaking its neck, and then sucking out the blood. This was our temporary treaty. If he didn't let his venom flow through the animal's bloodstream, he figured out I could still eat it. Despite his good thoughts, I was still praying for city food soon.

**I know this is a short chapter and I'm attempting to make up the two weeks I couldn't update. The last chapter and this one were updated together, and I'm already working on the next one. I love reviews and I 3 you all that are reading my story and reviewing, even if you didn't like it.**


	10. She Left the Pack?

**Jake POV**

I could feel the shock from my pack weighing in my mind. Leah just left the pack. I couldn't hear her, Sam couldn't hear her, and no one else was getting a response. We knew that wolves could change packs, so Seth tried. Again and again. Leah was alone, and there was nothing we could do about it.

_Don't forget Jake, after what you did, she probably is thanking Taha Aki* for her 'miracle'. _Embry snorted at Quil's comment, but I knew he agreed. I was getting the silent treatment from Seth.

_She's going to come back. _I attempted to reassure myself but everyone just insisted on being pessimistic.

_Yeah right Jake. After what you did to her? _I was finally getting it from Seth, and I winced from the painful thoughts of Leah leaving and never coming back as he directed them towards me.

_Seth, I don't want to hear it. _I could feel the biting power of the alpha command enter my thoughts, and Seth winced. I growled.

_We could look for her!!_ Seth looked at me eagerly, then took off running. I caught up with him, after what would be four hours of driving.

_Seth, you and I both know that we'll have to wait for Leah to come back. We have to hope that she'll forget something and come back. Then we can attempt to get her to stay._

_We? _Seth snorted. _You mean everyone that **didn't **break her heart, right? _He gave me a scathing look, and ran back to the reservation. I followed.

_Seth are you alright? _Embry nudged Seth up, by the time I had got there, Seth was lying down, looking dejected.

_Well you would be too if your sister just ran off in a stolen vehicle. _I didn't know how much of this I could take.

**Seth POV**

I was seething at Jake, and pining for my sister to come back. I was ready to lunge at Jake. He left my sister for a girl who he could never have!

_Can it Seth, I heard that._

_Good. _I didn't care if he heard. Jake phased back, muttering something about going home to figure out what Leah's current lone wolf situation was all about. Everyone else phased too, I imagined they were all starving. I however turned towards the Cullen's house. I had to tell Rosalie. She seems to be Leah's really good friend. I was probably going to crash there too, if they let me, though I'll probably need to break the news to mom. I sighed. Leah leaves me, not even thinking about what would happen to me, let alone Sue, and how Rosalie would feel.

**So I know this chapter was REALLY short, but I wanted to give a bit of insight on what Jake and Seth were up to. THANKS to EVERYONE who REVIEWED, and I'd luv you a bit more if you reviewed again!!!! **


	11. Telling Rosalie

**Rosalie POV**

Seth was running toward the house, and the way he kept his head bent I could tell something was wrong. I never really liked the dogs, but Seth and Leah were okay. He phased outside, and I turned my head. I heard the front door slam.

"Rosalie." Seth looked scared, like he just lost a part of himself.

"Rosalie, Leah- L-Leah's gone."

"_What?"_ My voice had gotten dangerously low, but everyone had heard Seth. A wave of calm attempted to wash over me.

"Jasper. Not. Right. Now." He looked kind of unnerved, like he hadn't seem me like this before, though he had.

"Why Seth?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but it came out like a growl.

"Jacob chose Bella over her, after Bella gave him the choice."

"WHAT??!" I was seething now.

"What happened?" Bella walked down the stairs innocently, and looked at me with those imploring puppy eyes.

"Like you couldn't hear the whole conversation."

"Well, Leah left, so what? We don't need her around-" That was it. My breaking point. With a feral snarl I launched myself onto Bella. Her shriek filled the air, and I smiled.

"YOU GODFORSAKEN B****!!! ITS YOUR F****** FAULT SHE LEFT!" Out of the corner of eye I saw Edward move forward. Holding Bella in a wrestler's grip, I turned to him.

"Stop protecting her Edward. She knows what she did, and if she's gonna live this life then she better learn to be a bit humbler. She is going to pay for _everything _she's done to Jacob and Leah, and since none of you have spines enough to do so, that leaves me to do it." Bella, at this point, had found some strength and freed her arm, slapping me across the face. In turn I twisted her arm close to breaking, before getting pulled off by Edward. Growling at Bella, I attempted to break free. No such luck.

"You're going to get it Bella. You may be 'a part of this family' but you certainly don't act like it. When all you do is make people's lives miserable, and act like your the f****** angel of the family, it sure gets old." I felt Edward's grip tighten from my words, and then I laughed.

"And you." I glared at Edward. "You just let the thing over there be a spoiled brat, and you pretend she's perfect. And you know something else?" I wrenched myself free of his grip this time. Rubbing my wrist, I still glared at him.

"Bella can't even hunt decently, and we've taken her out how many times? You fail to realize that she's spoiled and bratty, and I'm disappointed that you chose her. In her words to Jacob, 'You could've done so much better." With that lovely note I thanked Seth for the news, and went outside. Emmett made a move to follow, and when I didn't say no, he continued, running up next to me. Even though Emmett's strong, he's like a giant teddy bear. He hugged me, and whispered 'I'm sorry'. I shrugged and hugged him back. I wanted so badly to find Leah, but I had a feeling she'd come back.

**Mua Ha Ha!! Rosalie finally did it!! She finally gave Bella a piece of her mind!! YAY!!! **


	12. Jealousy

**Leah POV**

We did wonderful until we got to the next city. The human smell must have overwhelmed him because he almost lunged at someone. Thankfully they didn't notice, but so much for eating city food. I was walking down the street, pausing at a take out store to order a bunch of food. I ate all of it. After several failed attempts at getting Jarrett into a city, I decided that if he wanted to go on with his little "diet" he'd need some help. Vampire help of course, which meant I had to go to Forks and pray that no one had moved. Cringing at the thought of entering old memories, I quickly explained my idea.

"They won't like me."

"Because?"

"Well, they're just not going to like me."

"Stupid answer. You're a vampire, they're vampires, they know about the strength it takes to move from humans to animals, and they would probably love it if they had vampire company for a few days. Well, all of them but one probably."

"Fine. Let's go." Running back, we decided to enter Forks where we wouldn't be near La Push, and I was praying that certain persons wouldn't be at the Leech House. I phased back and changed, a good distance away from Jarrett. When I came back he was smelling the area. We must have been on their hunting grounds.

_Edward if you're listening come and meet me where I'm standing. Don't tell anyone its me. _Sure enough, three minutes later, Edward was in a lunge position and was growling at Jarrett. I stepped between them, after Jarrett had mimicked Edward's movement.

"Edward. Don't." He glared at me then seemed to read all of my thoughts at once.

"They said you weren't coming back. Rosalie was in a rage and she almost ripped Bella's head off."

"I wasn't planning to come back. I wanted one of you to explain the vegetarian thing to Jarrett." He just nodded stiffly.

"If you didn't want to be seen, you should've been more careful. Any further and we would've attacked. Or, the wolves would at least."

"They're here?" Of course God couldn't give me my wish. He never does.

"One. Its your brother." That was better than all of them, and tugging on Jarrett's hand Edward led the way. We were halfway there when I was tackled into a hug by Rosalie. And she is _not _the hugging type. She gave me a searching look, a fleeting look of distaste at the vampire, and looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Later. I think I'll have to be staying a while." She nodded curtly, and taking the hint that I didn't want anyone to know I was here, she took off. We got to the house and walked through their door. Seth was clutching a cell phone and every wolf, even Sam's pack was there. S***.

"You didn't notice them?" I was glaring at Edward. He looked sheepish, and I realized he was concentrating on getting through Jarrett's mind. I sighed and turned to the door. I wasn't ready to see the packs yet, and at this point I didn't want to see them at all.

"You know what Jarrett? I think we'll live without you meeting the vegetarian vampires of supernatural history. Let's go." He took a look at me and nodded, and when he started to follow me several of the wolves growled. Before I could react, Jarrett was being pinned by a russet wolf and a black one was getting ready to help. I snarled, and shredded my clothes, knocking Jacob and Sam away. I stood protectively next to Jarrett, sending every wolf a message that if they came near us I'd break their bones. Us. I liked that. Jarrett and Leah. Jacob stepped back, shocked, and ran upstairs to go phase. The other wolves did the same, following Jacob.

"Leah, go phase. I'll make sure they don't touch him." It was Rosalie, who was holding a crushed phone in her hand, probably from trying to take it from Seth. I stepped into the kitchen and phased, realizing that Rosalie must have left extra clothes on the table. She really does think of everything. I walked back to the room in Rosalie's spare clothes and was ambushed with Black's immediate question.

"Who's the vampire?"

"_Jarrett._ And since when do you have the right to act jealous?" That one got him. He looked away, glancing at Bella.

"I thought so." I glared back at him.

"We- we were waiting for you to get back."

"WE? You, _Jacob Black, _was waiting for ME?? And not fawning over the newborn vamp b****?" I feigned surprise.

"Looks like someone's getting some sense after all." Rosalie stifled a smirk at my comment, and Bella moved forward.

"Leah!" Seth bounded down the stairs and tackled me for a hug. I stood stiff glaring at Jacob. Looking down at Seth, I tried to sound angry. It didn't work.

"You called him and the other one."

"Correction. I called Embry and Quil. Who happened to be with Jacob and Sam. Then Sam called his pack. And they came here."

"Why Seth? Why did you call anyone at all?" I was hurt. I thought Seth knew me better. He looked down. I looked away from him.

"Well, you've missed a bit Leah, but you'll get caught up in no time-"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Jacob. He thought I was coming back. And I laughed at the irony. Seeing his confused face, I attempted to explain to him. Of course, now, there was some revision involved.

"I led Jarrett here so he could learn the 'vegetarian ways'." I air quoted. "If the Cullens agree to help him, I'll be on my way. We'll end up meeting somewhere down the road." Everyone turned to me. Rosalie was going to follow me this time, and I wouldn't mind much. Edward was going to look into Jarrett's mind, and well, Jacob can just go on with being Bella's doormat.

"So, goodbye Jarrett, I hope to see you soon. Rosalie, Seth, Esme." I waved to them, nodding to the other Cullens, avoiding the wolves gaze. I walked out the door. Why did everything end with me walking out the door??

**YAY! Another chapter! I hope that you all liked it, and I would appreciate it a lot if you review!!  
**


	13. Never been good with heart to hearts

**Leah POV**

Ugh. I can't believe they came! Well, I could, but why?? Questions were rolling around in my head, as I walked out the door. I never looked back, but I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Jarrett was probably panicking, I mean I didn't really blame him. I walked through the woods for about an hour. I was probably in La Push by now, so I turned direction. Walking a little to the left I found Rosalie waiting for me.

**Rosalie POV**

"Hey." I half smiled at Leah, taking in what several days in the woods did to her.

"How are you?" I looked at Leah's face. I was glad that her smile wasn't dropping.

"Its good...." She trailed off. "Are details top secret," I asked, my eyebrows raised. Leah chuckled.

"No. Not really." She sat down and I mimicked her movement.

"Well, I met Jarrett after running from the pack, and after talking I found out that he's around the same age as me. We decided that I should run away with him-" At this point I giggled, picturing Leah running off into the sunset with some guy.

"Not like that!" She laughed, knowing what I was thinking. "So when I ran home to get my stuff, I had a run in with the guys, but I escaped them. Luckily. Anyways, after trying to teach Jarrett your ways for a few days, it was clear I needed your help, or Esme's, or someone else." She took a breath. "And now I'm here." Her last sentence sounded like she just got thrown into hell.

"That bad?"

"Rosalie. Its my _life _we're talking about. Its worse than _that bad._" I totally agreed with her, after what Jacob and Sam did.

"But-but you didn't imprint, did you?" Leah sighed. The hell of her life.

"No."

"He likes you a lot though." Leah turned her face away, blushing. "Leah, I'm not sure if this is what you needed to hear, but I don't think you're going to imprint. Its not you." She raised her eyebrows at me. "I mean, I think that your love life won't be chosen for you. You're too strong for that." She sighed.

"You know that sounds like a bunch of bull s*** right?"

"Yeah, I figured it would."

"It helped though. And I think you're right. I'm gonna have to fix my love life by myself. So thanks." Leah sighed. She seemed so sad, so heartbroken.

"Hey Leah- I know I'm not good with these heart to heart things; they're normally Alice's thing. But I hope Jarrett is your- you know. The one."

"Me too." I walked to the edge of the forest, looking back in the direction Leah and I talked. I looked toward the house, and saw Emmett and his worried glance. I had been chanting the ABCs in every language I knew, to prevent Edward from listening in. It wasn't so much that he couldn't know, its just that I thought it'd be funny to see him get all irritated. I scanned the yard and when my eyes swept past the door I snarled. The mutt named Jacob was on the porch. He looked concerned, angry, irritated, and his latest emotion, jealous. Huh. When he saw me he stood up.

"Don't even think about it dog."

"God d*** it blondie, I'll go see Leah if I want to!"

"Not if you know what the f*** is mildly good for you. And you kinda lost that right when you decided to be the b****'s doormat instead Leah's heart healer. You couldn't of gotten any lower in my eyes and every sliver of respect Leah had for you has probably vanished, replaced with the same anger and hatred Leah has for Sam." I snarled again and he flinched.

"_You aren't the one that Leah belongs with. Its all because of __**who **__you chose, and who she has now. She's __**not Bella! **__She won't come back to you. She's not Bella and your not Edward."_ I was truly ready to create my hit list. To tarnish my human killing record. Fist Bella, then Jacob, and if a wolf got in my way they would go down too. I wasn't feeling at all pleasant. The tension was probably growing in the house. Leah was probably taking a run to Canada for the heck of it. And I probably just ensured a death pact with Jacob Black. I swept my hair from my face, and walked in the door. Looking back, I saw Leah. I waited for her, seeing her push Jacob out of the way. She looked wild, like she got bitten by a real 'child of the moon'. I waited up for her.

"I had to say goodbye to Seth." I nodded, that was understandable. We walked in the door. Leah's shriek filled the air.

"WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON HERE??"

**So, what'd ya think?? Huh?? Thanks to everyone reviewing, and reading, of course! Till the next chapter....*wave***


	14. Not Part of Your Life

**Leah POV**

Rosalie walked in behind me, but as my shriek echoed in the room, everything seemed at a standstill. Before my eyes Jarrett was pinned to the floor, and the wolves were stopping the Cullens from helping him. My eyes landed on a black wolf, his paws pinning Jarrett to the ground, his open jaws in midair. With a rage more dangerous than Paul's and mine put together, I phased, landing on Sam's back. Knocking him off Jarrett, I took a protective stance over him. Jarrett seemed in shock, and his arm and leg close to torn off. I growled and mentally barked every obscenity in the dictionary, and several other I made up but sounded quite fitting.

"_SAM STAY THE F*** AWAY FROM JARRETT!" _I snapped at him, as he got up, his growls and whimpers mixed together. "_YOU'RE ALL gonna F****ing end up with no f******* way to have children! I'm gonna-_

I heard the door open behind me and felt a force of a ton of bricks slam into me. Growls echoed from a large russet wolf. I could hear the force of the Alpha command in his voice, but I let out a snort to remind him that it didn't effect me anymore. He stopped, confusion and irritation filling his eyes. I was mentally drowning in my laughter. It seemed I was a lone wolf, and I was rejoicing at the fact. I pushed Jake off of me with my paws, and growled louder. Rosalie tore the wolves off of her family, and joined me in the middle of chaos. The wolves looked at me, then back at Sam and Jake. They backed off. I could see the hurt in Sam's eyes, and the jealousy in Jacob's. I looked at Rosalie who nodded. She helped Jarrett up as I went to go phase. When I came back, the others had phased too. I walked up to Sam, and slapped him across the face, then pushed him onto the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at him, my voice going an octave higher. I wasn't mad. I was livid. Sam didn't say anything. I turned on Jacob, the fire blazing in my eyes.

"And why did _you, _knock me over?!" He looked down, not answering me either. I wasn't done though. None of these wolves were thinking anymore.

"You all could've broken the treaty!" The ironic thing was, though, that normally one of the two idiots would tell me that. Not the other way around. I turned, lowering my voice.

"Jarrett are you alright?" He nodded. I figured he would be fine, and Carsisle already showed him how to heal his limbs. The Cullens stood stony faced, none of them happy that they were practically held hostage in their own home. Esme, always the peacemaker, spoke up.

"Sam, Jacob, isn't Emily waiting for you and the packs?" I was thankful to Esme for that. Jacob was the last to leave, along with Seth. They both looked at me, and Jacob started to speak.

"Leah do you want to-"

"I'm not part of either pack, and I'm not part of your life. Not anymore Jacob." I said it emotionlessly. I looked at Seth's hurt eyes, and turned away quickly. As they left, I walked over to Carsisle.

"If its too much trouble, I could always just-"

"Leah, we would be honored to have Jarrett here. I would ask you to stay, but..." He trailed off. I nodded, agreeing with him as the smell still lingered around me. Strongly.

"How long will it take?" Jarrett spoke up, as he stood on his recently healed leg.

"Assuming you're talking about drinking animal blood and getting used to it, that all depends on you," Edward answered. Jarrett's eyebrows knitted together briefly.

"Okay. I think I'm ready to try it."

"Wonderful. I don't think we've ever officially introduced ourselves. I'm Carsisle, this is my wife Esme, this is Rosalie and Emmett, this is Alice and Jasper, and this is Edward and- Oh, well, Bella was here, a few moments ago, but she's part of the family too.

"I should go." I waved to the Cullens, and walked out the door. Outside, the smell thinned, and I looked around. I walked towards the spot where Edward met us. I sat down, and lay my head against a tree. I closed my eyes, and promptly fell asleep.

**It feels like it was _ages _since I updated! Well, it probably was, knowing my schedule. Anyways, here's this chapter, and I hope to get my next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing, and I appreciate it a lot! :D **


	15. Why are YOU telling me?

**Leah POV**

I woke up to someone poking me. Hard. I opened my eyes and practically screamed. The sickly sweet vampire smell filled my nose. Ugh. What, exactly, was the vampire b**** doing in my face?

"Get up." Her voice was full of command.

"Who made you the boss of me?" I retorted. I was going to get up anyways, but I stayed on the ground just to prove my point.

"Just get your a** of the ground Clearwater."

"I'm so honored, I didn't we know we were on a last name basis Mrs. Cullen. And you might want to watch your manners, they tend to get a little out of control." She snarled, but I didn't budge.

"Fine. Just stay there. See if I care." She walked away. Curiosity got the best of me and I yelled out to her.

"What did you even want?" She turned, slowly. Her eyes were filled with mixed emotion: anger, sadness, and jealousy.

"To show you what you've done to your pack." It felt like my heart stopped cold, I never wanted to review the damage I might have caused, however little it might have been. I got up and walked to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her softly.

"I mean, that you've hurt them all Leah. Embry, Quil, Seth, and Jake. Even Sam's pack Leah. They see it as a betrayal."

"A BETRAYAL?!" I wasn't sleepy anymore. I was wide awake, and furious.

"Need I remind them, that they were the ones complaining about me **all the time?** That Sam was the one who broke my heart first, and then Jacob? Do they want to _ruin any chance of a happy ending for me??"_

"Don't tell me. But, they've been, ah, not understanding this whole, um, ordeal. And Jake keeps asking Edward to figure out Jarrett's mind. He thinks that Jarrett is some sort of rapist or something, that's going to use you." I nodded. Typical jealousy.

"Why are you telling me this? Why not Edward, or someone that won't start a b**** fight between us?"

"Because, well, Jake needs to get over you. He really does, especially since you moved on because of his decision. That I made him make."

"Whatever. That's not news to me." She growled.

"Look Clearwater, I'm trying to be pleasant. You could try a bit too."

"I'll do whatever I want, even if it includes getting you p***** off at me."

"Fine. Whatever." She threw her hands up in the air. "I honestly don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe its because I think you need to be helped, maybe its because I've gone temporarily insane, or maybe because I think you deserve a happy ending. But not with Jacob." I looked at her for a long while, trying to figure out if she had some plan she was making. I figured I had overestimated her, and that she'd be too ditzy to make a plan like that.

"Fine. But how is this info supposed to help me?"

"I don't know! I thought you should know!" She looked at me. Of course. I'm supposed to be the one with the answers. We had been walking to the treaty line, unconsciously. She stopped, remembering that she wasn't allowed on our reservation anymore.

"Go talk to them Leah. You'll see what I mean, about the betrayal." She turned.

"Oh, and Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do think you deserve some sort of happy ending." She left, and I felt stunned. The spoiled, bratty, little selfish b**** actually said I deserved a happy ending. If I wasn't Leah Clearwater, I would've teared up. But I am, so I didn't. So instead of feeling giddy and happy, I focused on being furiously p***** at my pack, and at Sam's. They were so going to die, all of them were. I stepped over the treaty line, and was met, by guess who? The two almighty Alpha jacka****. Lucky me.


	16. One Guy I Could Always Count On

"How could you do that to us Leah?" Sam demanded. Jacob looked sullen, and something else. I couldn't quite figure out what it was, but I tore myself away from his gaze. Focusing on Sam, I took a few steps closer him.

"Do what, exactly Sam? Find a guy that actually might not break my heart? Find someone that didn't rip my heart out? Find somebody that wasn't you??" Every word I threw at him stung. I was hitting home, and I knew it. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Your sorry a** broke my heart. The first time, when I couldn't even know the truth! You always say I wouldn't have believed you Sam, but how could you think that? WE WERE GONNA GET MARRIED! But no! Instead, I find out that you just had to go and MARRY THE GIRL THAT USED TO BE LIKE MY SISTER! And what did she do? Nothing. That's what. So the both of you tore my heart out, and f****** stomped it to the ground!" I took a breath but sped on before either of the dimwits could say something.

"And then what? Jacob and I got together. We were happy, and my heart almost felt whole again. What did YOU do Uley? OH yes, you remember. YOU F****** TRIED TO TELL ME WHO I SHOULD DATE!" Jacob was being very quiet. I turned on him, my eyes blazing. He took a cautious step back, and held his hands up.

"AND WHAT RIGHT, EXACTLY ALLOWED YOU TO BE JEALOUS? Need I remind YOU, that you ALSO tore my heart out for a second time, for A VAMPIRE B**** THAT WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE YOU THINK!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO IMBECILES THINKING? I'M NOT EITHER OF YOURS ANYMORE, AND ITS TIME YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!"

"Leah-"

"What?" I narrowed my eyes dangerously. Sam actually tried reaching for my hand. I growled and slapped him across the face, harder than I ever have before.

"Leah, Sam's trying to tell you that Jarrett's not safe. He's a vampire for Christ's sake!"

"AND SO IS BELLA! ALL THE CULLENS ARE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! BUT HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN IN TREATY WITH THEM???!!"

"You betrayed us Leah." I was turned toward Jacob, forgetting the second idiot for a moment. But his words made me remember his presence.

"WHAT THE F****** HELL SAM ULEY! I NEVER DID NO SUCH THING!" I slapped him again, and felt familiar tremors run across my back. I was not going to phase. Not now. Trying to calm myself, I spoke in a forced whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You left your reservation to simply go run off with a leech? Leah, this isn't you."

"You don't know me Sam. I'm not Lee-lee. You don't know anything about me anymore, even though we had to share minds for what felt like forever. You simply lost your Leah, and so did Jacob. I'm not the same person. You have no control over the company of the Cullen's, and you have no control over me. You should know that by now. And if you can move, I'm going to go talk to Seth." Pushing past him, I fought back emotions. Triumph, sadness, anger.

When I finally reached my house, I almost raised my hand to knock. Instead, I opened the door and called out Seth's name.

"Leah?" He came around the corner, and taking a look at me, ran towards me. Wrapping me in his hug, I almost let a tear fall. But I wasn't going to cry. Not now. As he pulled away, I asked him the question I needed the answer for.

"Seth, what do you think?"

"About what?" He tried to look nonchalant, but I saw through him.

"About everything lately."

"I just want you to be happy Leah. I want you to be here, and with me, but- but if this is what you have to do, to finally fix yourself, then I want you to do it. I just don't want you to get hurt." I couldn't help it anymore. The tear fell, and a few more were shed.

"Are you just saying that?"

"No Leah, I truly, truly, mean it."

"Seth, thanks."

"No problem sis. Anytime. Hey, do want to-" He gestured to the TV. One night, like the ones before our messed up lives. When things were normal.

"I'd love too."

"Good. I've been dying for something chocolaty lately." He was hinting that good brownies haven't been made for a long time. I laughed, studying him.

"Fine. I'll make the snacks and get the drinks, while you go find a bunch of movies."

"What kind?" He yelled as I went to the kitchen.

"Horror! Supernatural! Anything that has magic and vamps and werewolves in it!" An hour later, out doors were locked, and the curtains pulled down. The sign on our front door said what it used to say on nights like these. '_Your favorite Clearwater's are having their weekly movie night, so stay the hell away and leave us alone. Sincerely, Seth and Leah.' _We worked our way through 'The 4th Kind, Harry Potter, Dracula, and just about every other movie we owned. We laughed and threw food at each other, and it felt really nice. Just like old times. I smiled, and Seth laughed, and we spent our whole night like that. It felt really good, to be with the one guy, that I could _always_ count on.


	17. Who Was In My Room?

I woke up to light hitting my face, and Seth practically sprawled out on top of me. We were in the living room, the TV still on, and video and DVD cases thrown everywhere. The was frosting on the carpet, and popcorn on the couch. Brownie crumbs were littered everywhere, and I inwardly groaned. Mom would kill me. First me, than Seth. A half drunk soda was sitting beside me, and I took a gulp, before spitting it out. Dr. Pepper. Disgusting. By accident, I spit it out on Seth, who was now drenched in his own favorite soda. Pushing him off of me, I got up and collected the dirty dishes. As I walked to the kitchen, I could hear moving in the living room.

"What the heck is this-LEAH!" Seth yelled my name, as I imagined him slowly sitting up.

"Yeah?" I popped my head out from the kitchen, looking quite innocent. Seth, of course, didn't buy it.

"Leeeaah, I'm drenched with Dr. Pepper! What did you do??"

"I was thirsty! And I didn't want to get up!" It took him a while before he realized what I said.

"Aww gross! I'm drenched with soda AND sister spit!" I laughed as he went upstairs to take a shower. Before the water started running, he yelled to me.

"Leah! Don't leave before I come out!" God, the kid knew me too well. I sighed. Walking to my room, I looked at it. It was the exact same as I had left it. The only thing different was my bed. It looked like someone had slept on it, multiple times.

When Seth came out of the shower, I called out to him.

"Seth, who slept on my bed??"

"What are you talking about?" He walked into my room, staring at the indent on my bed." Holding up his hands, he said defensively,

"I only slept on it the day you left."

"Well, who else?" He wracked his brains for a good few minutes. The only other thing that it possibly was, was a heavy bag left there for a long period of time. Looking around the room, I found out that my hairbrush was missing.

"Seth where's-"

"I swear Leah, no one touched anything here." I trusted him, but I could tell something wasn't right. Moving to my window, I found that it was unlocked. That was odd, its never unlocked. I pushed it, and the glass pane fell to a splintering crack below. Someone had been in my room. But who was it?

"Seth, are you sure-"

"Yes Leah. I'm sure. We can go ask the guys if you want."

"The guys, they're not-" But I could hear a faint crunch of a doorknob, and a bunch of feet stomping in.

"SETH!" Maybe they didn't know I was here-

"LEEAAAHH" So much for hope. This ought to be fun. Seth ran down the stairs, eager to figure out who went into my room. I followed, much slower, me being none too eager to see people right now. i heard a laugh, and Paul.

"Who the hell would want to break into Leah's room?" He laughed more, but that's the question I wanted know. When he saw me, he shut up immediately. Mmm...gathering senses I see. The high and mighty Alphas went into protection mode immediately.

"What do you mean someone was in your room Leah?"

"Is there anyone that might want to kill you?"

"What the f*** Leah! Why didn't you tell us this before!"

"Who have you been in contact with lately?"

"Is it that Jarrett leech?"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE F*** UP!" I yelled, my voice going an octave higher. I was really tired of yelling at these two overprotective dimwits.

"Dude, why would anyone want to touch the bed Leah's laid on? And come on! Taking her hairbrush? I would've taken-"

"Paul, I really, am not in the mood for any sexual fantasies you could possibly be insinuating with my stuff, and my bed. That's just wrong." He growled, while Seth, Embry, and Quil laughed. Turning to Sam and Jacob, I started speaking once the laughter subsided.

"Why would anyone be out to get me?" I didn't have to have a PhD to figure out why they were asking questions. It was like Bella, all over again, although the carried out plan was sloppy. Like a half baked brownie-

"Earth to Leah?" Jared waved his hand in front of my face.

"Paul moved next to me, and slapped Jared's hand away. Just for the fun of it I pretended to still be in a daze-

"OW!" Paul's voice raised two octaves. "What the hell was that for?" He sunk to the ground, and I turned to speak again.

"You shoulda known it was comin' dude." Quil looked at Paul, partially sympathetic, the other half of him trying not to smirk.

"You don't think-" I was cut off."

"Guys, we're gonna double patrols okay? If its a vampire behind this, that means that a newborn was in the reservation. Seth, Leah, keep extra watch at your house, and try to make sure Sue isn't here alone very often." he turned to walk out the door as everyone filed out. "And Leah?" I turned.

"What?"

"Don't go anywhere alone. And stay away from Jarrett."

**So what do you think? Hmm? I would love a review, and I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my story, and reading it to. I really appreciate it, and they're really helpful! Thanks again. :D**


	18. Like a Sister

You a**! Who do you think you are, telling me not to go see- to go see Jarrett!" I almost said my boyfriend, but the words didn't taste right. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Leah, have you ever thought he might've been here, it wouldn't be surprising-"

"SHUT UP SAM ULEY! JUST SHUT UP!" I ran out the door, not bothering to slam it, and I phased, tearing my clothes apart. My mind was empty, and my only thought was getting to leech central. I skidded to a stop at the outskirts of the trees, and looked at the house. I cursed loudly in my head, I had no clothes to change into. Instead, I banged my head on their door, and impatiently waited. Before the door opened though, I could sense the other wolves. Growling, I looked back and saw Rosalie open the door.

"Leah!" I knew that she knew I was here, but she was silently questioning why. I whined, and without another word she turned and a split second later came back with a tank top and a pair of shorts. I barked in thanks, and let myself in. Finding one of their many bathrooms, I phased quickly and slammed the door shut, locking it. I got dressed, and came back out.

"Leah, what brings us the honor of this impromptu surprise?" Carsisle greeted me as I came down the stairs.

"Are the others supposed to come?" Mrs. Edward Cullen looked at me, and at the window again.

"No, but, well, they probably did, didn't they?" She silently nodded.

"Where's Jarrett?"

"He and Jasper are hunting with Emmet," Alice trilled as she came down the stairs. Man I wish I could be that graceful. "Why?" Alice went from happy to concerned.

"Well, um-" Just about then around ten wolves came in.

"LEAH! What did I say about going place alone! And I told you to leave Jarrett alone!" My eyes turned black, and seeing as I was in no mood to answer, Rosalie cut in for me.

"Sam, I'm sure Leah has the capability to handle herself. As I recall, you're not the one who should be worrying for her, acting like she's still yours." Sam flinched at Rosalie's cutting words. Man, did I sound like that?

"So much alike that you and Rose could be sisters." Edward muttered. Mind rapist. Embry, trying to break tension, called out quietly.

"Have there been any new vampires around lately, excluding Jarrett?" He looked at me, and our eyes connected. So it didn't look like he believed Jarrett did it either.

"He doesn't." Stop doing that! I silently yelled at the mind rapist.

"No...." Alice looked confused. Why would there be-" She cut herself off, and went to the place I like to call 'vision world'. Edward went to her, and so did everyone else. Her gaze was far away, but only after four minutes she came back to earth.

"It doesn't make sense Edward." She connected with her brother, and they shared silent understanding and confusion. He stiffened. But why would they want- They don't really need-" Edward furrowed his brows, and shot a swift glance at me.

"Alice-Can you tell us what you saw?" She silently sat for a minute.

"Victoria has a sister. She's also a vampire." Everyone of the wolves looked blank, so it seemed that I was the only one who got it.

"What does that have to do with u-" Rosalie rolled her eyes as Alice cut in. Edward murmered something about certain people needing brains, but quietly enough so only I could hear him. I snickered, and nodded in agreement. The Cullens looked grave, and cautious.

"If you remember, that was the first time **all **of you helped us." Some faces turned to their 'I finally understand it!' emotion, and I rolled my eyes again. But it seemed that some still didn't get it. Like Paul. "Moron, it means that the b***** leech that was gonna kill Bella has a sister who is now gonna try and hurt us in some sort of way, for revenge!" I sighed. I really didn't know they were this empty inside. It was too much to handle. I didn't want to do this right now, so I walked outside. Luckily no one followed me. Until I reached the woods. Seth came out, and caught up with me.

"Sorry sis. Jake's orders." I growled. Great. Like I need lockdown.

"Whatever Seth. Better you than Sam." He laughed.

"So uh- What are you going to do?" What was I going to do? He knew me too well, better than anyone probably ever will. We walked in silence.

"You understand, right Lee?" I didn't mind as much if Seth used a nickname for me. "I mean, if this crazy leech is targeting you, she knows that it will hurt all of us, really bad." I opened my mouth. He rushed on, hurridly.

"I mean, they won't admit it, but Leah, you're like a sister to them." I looked at him, and I could see the truth. Do they all really care about me that much? I didn't say anything for a while.

"Seth, let's go back." He looked at me and nodded. Instead of going back to the Culen's, I meant back home. I was dead on my feet, and it looked like he was too. We got to the house, and without words we knew each other needed sleep. He crashed on the couch, while I went up to my room. I let out a silent scream. My room was trashed, and this time, I could smell a small scent of vamp. Splitting clothes, again today, I jumped through the window, following the trail.


	19. What smell?

**Leah POV**

I was thankful I was a 'lone wolf' right now. If any of the patrolling guys knew I was doing this, well, I really didn't want another run in with Sam and Jacob. Out of the question. I followed the scent until it grew strong. I hesitated, before following it again. I was officially out of La Push boarders. When five additional scents overwhelmed me, I knew that I should go get someone. Maybe the whole pack. But that could've been what they wanted. Maybe...it was a stupid idea. A very stupid idea. I took a less straightforward path, hoping to come behind them, and attack. This was probably the most stupid idea I've ever done. When my wolf ears pricked at something rustling in the trees, I backed up, ready to jump if anything came at me. Trying not to growl, I stared at the tree, circled in place, and stared at the tree again. I was expecting a vampire to burst out of the trees at any moment, ready to tear them apart. I did not expect, three forces to attack me with brutal force from behind. Snarling, I squirmed under the grip of three men. I didn't expect the three men to be Emmett, Jarrett, and Jasper either.

"Leah stop squirming!" I growled and snapped at them.

"If you would calm down, and not run away, then we'll let you go. But only if you promise." I barked at Jasper, who looked calm.

"If Eddy were here, we'd be able to know if she agreed, or if she just told us to get the f*** off of her." Emmett chuckled.

_I'm telling you both! You- _I was screaming at them in my mind.

"I think she agreed to your condition Jasper." Jasper nodded, and I growled as they let go of me.

"Its dangerous to be out here alone Leah, especially here." Jarrett tossed me clothes.

"Generosity of Rosalie, who made me find you. She felt something wasn't right." Jarrett threw me a cocky smile. I took the clothes in my mouth, and jumped into the tree, covered by a bunch of dark green leaves. Looking around, I didn't see any leech. I saw a squirrel. That wasn't what I expected. Phasing, I took the clothes out of my mouth.

"If either of you are looking at me, I'm gonna stick all of your heads where the f****** sun don't shine!" I yelled as I changed quickly. I heard Emmett chuckle, and as I swung down from the tree I focused my glare on the three of them.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Why did you tackle me to the f-"

"Language please." Jasper said smoothly, looking highly amused.

"I'll say whatever the f*** I want to."

"They were worried Leah."

"Who?" I tensed. If any of the wolves heard I was here, well, I didn't know what I would do.

"Rosalie. And um. Um-"

"Get to it Emmett!" I snapped at him.

"Bella. It was Bella." Emmett and Jasper fidgeted while I contemplated the name.

"Bella huh? Odd."

"That's it?" Jasper spluttered in disbelief. I smirked.

"Do you want me to cuss a long string of words describing a certain select person?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay then. How did they know?"

"That you were out here? Intuition on Rosalie's part." Aha. Well.

"Did you hear anything out here?"

"No..." They trailed off, looking at me with that look I normally get. The 'what the hell are you talking about look.' Rethinking, I shook my head.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Jarrett looked around, and Jasper inhaled deeply.

"Leah. No one's been here. If there was we'd be able to smell it. If there was," He paused, looking at me with complete doubt. "If there was then they're long gone." A felt a burst of wind pass me.

"Rosalie! How could you send them-" I pointed to the three guys still looking at me as if I lost my mind. "To come find me! I didn't even need finding! Who else did you tell?!!" I turned on her, knowing who it was before she stopped. Smiling guiltily, she looked at me. "

I didn't think Edward was near." She shrugged. "The_- Bella, _must've said something to him that made him want to know who you are." She corrected herself, looking at Emmett. He smiled encouragingly, and she just growled with disgust. Turning away, she sniffed the air.

"So who's been here?" Jasper turned to her, confused.

"Are you playing a joke?" Emmett looked like he was going to laugh, but didn't know at what.

"No joke. Something's been here. Really." Rosalie had her, 'I'm completely serious and not just siding with Leah to pull a prank on you' face. Emmett took her arm, gently, but firmly.

"Come on babe, let's go do _stuff." _He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she smirked.

"I'd love to Emmett, but sadly, there's something here, and-" Emmett took Rosalie, twirled her around, and started to kiss her. Jasper seemed to twitch uncomfortably with the feelings that Rose and Em were making, and Jarrett turned away but let me see him make retching noises. I giggled, and Emmett started to kiss her more roughly, despite the audience. I turned away, evidently Rosalie was getting lost. Jasper ran, uttering something about sexual hormones, and what Emmett and Rosalie could do with them. Silently agreeing I tugged Jarrett away and saw, out of the corner of my eye, Emmett pulling back, smirking, then running away. Rosalie, typically, didn't seem fazed at all and just ran after him. As far I could tell.

"Hey, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying." I said lightly, turning to Jarrett.

"I know you Leah. You're definitely worrying."

"Well do you believe me and Rosalie?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't. Which is exactly why I'm worrying."

"Come on Leah. You and I, are currently residing in Forks/La Push. La Push containing two packs of massive vampire hunting werewolves, and Forks currently housing a clan of vampires. Plus, they have us now. I think we're pretty safe." We walked on in thought, making sure to steer clear of the treaty line. We gradually picked up the pace. It just didn't feel right walking. As we ran back to the Cullen's, I stopped at the edge of the forest, where it meets the yard.

"I should go. I don't feel like-"

"Having an argument with the two alphas you call jacka****?" I laughed.

"Yes, that would be it." I waved, and turned running back towards my house. Oh god Seth was going to be livid! I opened the door carefully, and walked in. I jumped high as three people yelled

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!" in my ear. Yikes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Why-Exactly, do you care?" I raised an eyebrow trying to keep calm. Jacob and Seth were shaking, and Sam was just staring at me. Intensely.

"Leah, we care about you, and you know it." Seth took a breath to calm himself, as he said those words.

"Yeah, well, you might Seth. But I'm pretty sure if Black cared about me, I would be with him. And if Sam cared about me, he wouldn't be saying 'Lee, I love you,' and then running to kiss my cousin. So in essence, not all of you cared about me." I gave pointed glares to Sam and Jacob, who didn't have the decency to look away.

"Lee-lee,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled into Sam and Jacob's face. This time, Jacob looked away.

"Lee-ah." I glared at Sam.

"What?"

"You can't keep running off. Do you have any clue what could've happened? If something was out there?"

"Something _is _out there. Sam, I'm not lying through my teeth right now. Rosalie agrees with me! Something is out there that shouldn't be, and it's dangerous. They're dangerous. I can tell." They looked at me with doubt. Oh man I'm in so much shit.

"Leah. Go to your room." I brought the back of my hand across Jacob's face.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM JAKE. OR MY DAD! THE THREE OF YOU KEEP TRYING TO FILL HIS SHOES BUT YOU NEVER WILL! TWO OF YOU AREN'T EVEN PART OF MY FAMILY, AND I WISH THAT YOU TWO WEREN'T EVEN PART OF MY LIFE ANYMORE! I HATE YOU BOTH!" I was done screaming at Sam and Jacob. Seeing the look on Seth's face I decided to go to the living room. Pushing Sam out of my way, I Jacob decided to get in my way.

"Leah. You're going to listen to your pack leaders."

"Exactly. I am." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening to myself. Remember almighty Alpha? I don't belong to a pack anymore. I'm a lone wolf. Which means I go by my rules. Not yours, not Sam's. MINE." I pushed him harder, making him fall to the ground. I stepped over him and into the living room, turning on the TV, blaring the sound.

"Leah! Can you turn it down!" A wolf's super sensitive ears shouldn't handle this kind of noise, but I kept it on full volume until Jacob and Sam left.

After they left, I turned the TV off, and looked at Seth.

"Why do you do this to yourself Leah?"

"Why are you constantly trying to protect me?"

"Because I think you need help."

"I think you're wrong."

"Leah, one of these days you're going to succeed in pushing everyone you love away from. Including me. And then you're going to need help."

"Says you. Look Seth. I need time alone. A long time alone. If you want to help me, I need to get things sorted out by myself. Alone. Can you keep everyone except for Rosalie away from me if anyone comes? Oh, I guess Bella and Jarrett can see me too." He raised an eyebrow, but only sighed as I climbed up to my room. I could smell that weird, odd smell, like a wolf had been here, and a vamp. Closing my eyes I laid on my bed which was filled with the scent, and fell asleep, to a dream.

"_Leah, Leah. My dear wolf girl. I haven't seen you in a while."_

"_Who are you?" I cowered against a wall._

"_Why, you don't remember me? I would think that my own mom would remember me." The boy smirked, as he glittered in the sunlight. I screamed as a girl, the same age as he, came out from behind a bush._

"_A pity Leah. That you don't even remember your own twin children." She glittered too. They both had the bodies of vampires._

"_You're not my kids. I don't have kids." I stood up fiercely, staring at them. They looked like me, a lot._

"_Times up Mother. We can't have you spilling our secret."_

_What?" I gasped the word as the two vampire children leapt upon me and turned into wolves._

_I screamed bloody murder, as I was murdered, by two things that had a familiar, and not good, scent._

**A/N**

Okay! How was that? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, due to writer's block. My school's out, so hopefully I can write more. My goal is to write at least a chapter a week, although keep in mind that the chapter might not be for this particular story, since I have other stories I'm trying to finish. But I will try my hardest to keep this story going, and not put it on hiatus or discontinued. Wish me luck on my 'writing quest' as a friend calls it! Ha-ha. XD


	21. All the time in the world

I woke up screaming, breathing hard. I looked around my room. What the hell happened? I kept telling myself it was just a dream. But the image of vampire wolves wouldn't go away. It's impossible Leah. Impossible. There's no such thing as Vampire werewolves. I can't have children. I took deep breaths until my breathing slowed.

I looked at the door. I could hear snoring. Leave it to Seth to sleep through a scream. The door opened a crack, and my mom walked in.

"Leah, honey, are you alright?" She had been ecstatic, and worried as hell when I came home. She had hugged me like she used to, and it was a little moment of happiness with her that was extremely rare.

"Yeah, yeah, I just had a nightmare." She looked nervous and unsure.

"Alright, well, do you need anything?"

"No. No….." I looked at the window, and almost screamed again. I blinked, and whatever was there had disappeared.

"Leah? Leah? Leah, honey, are you sure you're alright?" I could feel my mom staring at the back of my head as I made my way to the window.

"Yeah, mom, I'm sure. I'm just going to go back to bed in a minute." She lingered at the door a moment longer, hesitant to leave.

"Mom, really, I'm okay now." I kept my eyes on the window, my breath fogging up the glass. I wiped it away hastily as I looked in vain for what I had seen before. My mom turned away, gently closing the door. I searched from my window a bit longer. As I settled down on my bed again, my phone vibrated, as it moved across my nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Leah, it's Rosalie. Come meet me at my house. NOW." She hung up without another word, so I threw my phone down and got dressed in an old tank top and a pair of ratty shorts. I walked to Seth's room, ready to wake him up.

"Seth. Seth. SETH!" He still snored, so I wrote down where I was going and left the house silently. I broke into a run, passing the treaty line, only slowing down at the porch. I knocked on the door, when a hand yanked me in.

"It's just you, me, Alice, Esme, and Bella. Everyone else left. Alice just had a fucked up vision. That sucks about as much as your most embarrassing moment multiplied by infinity. So no one else knows but the five of us." Rosalie hissed.

"Rose, calm down. NOW. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I normally can't see wolves. But I saw you. I saw you, and two kids. They…they killed you Leah." A wave of shock entered through my body.

"What did they look like?"

"I don't know. They were like silhouettes, I only know that they're a boy and a girl."

"How did they kill me?"

"I don't know…you..you were just laying on the ground, bleeding to death, as they drank some of your blood." Alice paused. "Leah, do you know anything?" She looked grave and withdrawn, like she lost her energy.

"I had a dream similar to your vision. But, they were hybrids. The kids were."

"Like Renesmee?"

"No. Half werewolf. Half vampire."

"Leah, isn't that impossible?" Alice questioned.

"I thought it was." I turned to the window. "Is there something else? Something else I should know?" The room remained silent.

"Well?" I was never one for patience.

"Leah, we think that whatever is out there after you, we think that it has an ability to hide it's scent from one gender. At least that's what we think. We don't have anything else, except, we think it's a vampire."

It's been a week. A week of nightmares, a week of 'Are you sure you're not crazy?' glances from my pack, and a week since the freaky vision-dream coincidence. Though the vision was hazy, I'm sure that it was the same. What was happening to me? I was slowly losing it. I thought of telling the pack, but I doubt they'd believe me. They can't smell anything, and as far as they're concerned, I'm being overly paranoid.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"The sky is falling."

"Seriously Leah, tell me what's wrong, I want to help." I looked up at Jarrett as I leaned my back against the tree. I was standing now.

"You're eyes are golden like."

"I've been doing well. It's," He hesitated. "It's not the same, like there's this one thing that's missing."

"From what I've heard, it will be like that. But are you hungry?"

"Not the way you're talking about." I looked at Jarrett now. Like, really looked at him. He took a step closer, but cautiously, almost like he was approaching a deer, or rabbit.

"Leah, what's wrong?" He looked genuinely concerned, but maybe it was because I couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

"Everything. No one believes me except for Rosalie and Alice."

"Leah, not this-"

"No! You wanted to know! So I'm telling you! My life feels closed in, boxed in. I was planning to get away! Then I met you, and, and everything changed! I'm back where I started in my pathetic life! Back in La Push, back in the rain, back where I'm broke. Back where I'm alone. Back where I'm alone." I repeated the last part in a whisper, one so low that he shouldn't have heard, but thanks to sensitive ears, he heard.

"Leah, you're the most beautiful I have ever met. Any guy would be lucky to even be friends with you." He closed the little distance between us, and before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. My eyes closed, and I kissed back, as he pushed me against the tree. My fingers were tangled in his hair, and his arms were wrapped around my waist. As we broke apart for air, I gasped for a breath.

"Leah," He paused. "Leah, I think I love you." I didn't say anything, and got concerned.

"Look, Leah, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said anything," I pressed my lips against his again, and it wasn't long before his tongue ran along my bottom lip, greedily asking for entrance. I granted it, and our tongues fought for dominance as a little kiss turned into a full makeout session. When we finally broke apart again, I smiled. I didn't need to say it. I didn't need months of dating. I didn't need wolf charm necklaces. I knew that I truly loved him, and that he truly loved me. I stared into those liquid gold eyes and spoke the truth, the one that felt sweet and good on my tongue.

"I don't need Sam. I don't Jacob. I don't need imprinting. I just need you." We kissed again. It wasn't wild and rough, but slow and sweet, as if we had all the time in the world. Which, in a way, we did.

**Is this story making sense? I hope it is. But fear not, whether it was no sense whatsoever in the earlier chapters, the next ones will! I promise! Just please read and review because good reviews always make my writing better, more focused, and more motivated! Basically, if you want this story to continue, then R&R! Thank you…. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N For every chapter I didn't do this, I don't own the Twilight saga, or any of the characters, or anything else Stephanie Meyer created.**

**Leah POV**

"Hey Leah." Embry rubbed one arm with his other hand, half crossing his arms. I was sitting on the porch steps of my house.

"Hi Embry." I looked at him, then at his face. I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Who says I wanted anything?" He retorted defensively.

"I did. What do you want?"

"I need you to go patrolling with me. Another wolf to be on duty."

"Wasn't Jared supposed to do it with you?"

"He's with Kim."

"What about Seth?" He sighed.

"He has homework. Sam is making him do it."

"Anybody else Embry? Alpha Almighty himself maybe?"

"No."

"Embry." I stood up. "I don't have a mind link. What good is that?"

"You don't need a mind link to run circles!"

"It helps. Y'know. If one of us, say you, is in mortal peril."

"Wolf senses should be enough." Embry practically growled. "What's with you? You're a wolf Leah. You're supposed to be patrolling."

"I wasn't supposed to be a wolf Embry." I hissed.

"A few hours Leah. That's it! Think of Sue, Billy, Charlie, I don't care who, just think about protecting them, which you do by running patrols!" I glared. He just stared back unemotionally. I muttered some choice curse words at him before pushing past him.

"No looking kid!" I went under the dark shade of the trees, stripping down and stuffing my clothes in a tree trunk. I phased, feeling the slight uncomfortable feeling of phasing after not having done so in a few days. I peeked out toward my house, giving a bark to Embry. Minutes later, he was jogging next to me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I stopped in my tracks, giving him a look, trying to tell him to run the other way. He just wolf-smirked and shook his head. I sighed. We kept a steady pace, running the perimeter in silence. Until I could smell it.

The sickly sweet smell of...a leech. I growled, flattening my ears. Embry just looked at me, confused. I jerked my head in the direction of the trail, but he just kept giving me that 'You're being paranoid' look.

Ignoring him, I ran after the scent. It was still fresh. I followed it to make sure it wasn't in the boundaries of La Push, and Embry howled to signal Jake before he ran after me. I could hear him whine a little, almost like he was asking me to slow down.

Like hell I am.

All of the sudden, the stench almost ripped my nose off. I whined, long and low, as I couldn't even distinguish any other scent. It was familiar though. I wracked my brain as I burst into a clearing. The smell was dreadful, like every sort of flower bottled up in a perfume bottle.

"Hello, my darling." My hair stood on end, my heckles raised. The voice was silky, sickly sweet. Like he was mocking me. I turned around and growled, just as Embry burst into the clearing, panting.

"Well, well. I see you brought a friend." Embry immediately became alert, growling. Then I saw him.

He was a big one. Stocky, and muscular. His jet black hair contrasted with his pale glittering skin.

"Let's get down to business shall we, Leah?" Embry shot a confused look in my direction, but I was busy staring at the vampire. I growled, and got ready to spring at him. One.

"Why so hostile, dear? You don't remember me?" I growled menacingly. Two. I crouched lower.

"It seems not. Pity, you don't even know the father of your poor mother-deprived children." Three. What he said had me frozen for a second, but then I sprang. I landed on top of him, snapping at his neck, trying to rip it off. Embry circled me, ready to be my back up. He tore off the leech's arm, and he screamed in agony. Without notice, I felt myself being flung off of him. I landed on my side, and with a painful wince I knew I bruised something. I howled again. Where was the god damn protector pack when you needed help? I tried to get up, but I just collapsed. I head the cracking of a tree branch, and I knew Embry got thrown into a tree. Winded and panting, I glared, growling at him.

"Now that we got that out of our system, Leah, dear, will you come with me?" Hell no.

"What about your children Leah? Our children?" I gave him the fiercest glare I could muster, as Embry tried to howl again.

"Pity. You don't remember? Why don't I just-" He looked at me, and I cringed. It was like he was looking into my mind. Suddenly, pain shot through me. I growled, then winced. I felt as if something had lifted off of my brain, like a sheet had been covering up most of my head. He smiled.

"We mated Leah. You loved me. You don't remember? You ran away for five months last year, and I took you under my wing." Embry scoffed, as he tried to get up. He stood on his feet. I whined, trying to do the same, this time, succeeding, though a shot of pain rose up in my shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. "Your children miss you Leah. Your twins." I just growled, trying to walk now. No such luck. He sighed dramatically.

"They're coming along quite well." My head was hurting now, too. "They've grown. But I suppose I'll have to come back and convince you. When you get all your memories back." He smirked, and then took off running, north of La Push. I tried to run after him, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, but when I got to the edge of a cliff, he was gone. Vanished. Embry came after me. He nudged my shoulder so I was facing La Push, and started running faster than I had ever seen him before. I followed angrily.

I hated letting that leech get away. But I had questions. My head hurt, and I had an uneasy feeling about him. And twins? Children. I couldn't have children. I-I-Shit. I pushed myself faster, feeling safer around the borders of La Push. I connected the vision and the dream, and then the man and the kids, looking for similarities. I remembered his smell, it was the smell in my room. Shit shit shit. I met Embry and we ran full force to Sam's house. I could see everyone in the small house.

"Leah wait! We need to tell this to Jake in some way that's not-" I growled.

"No. We're going to go in there and see why no one answered our fucking call for help." I wrenched open the door stomping inside. Everyone went silent. Jake opened his mouth as I stomped toward him.

"Leah thanks for patrolling with-"

"Why the fuck didn't you come and help take down the fucking leech! I howled I don't know how many times! What good is a fucking pack of wolves if no one is going to fucking come god damn it! We could have taken him down with help but no! What the hell were all of you assholes doing?" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I was suddenly tired, cranky, and bad tempered. My head suddenly felt loaded with too much stuff, like too many things were going on. I could barely focus, and I was still jumpy form the leech run in. I glared at Jacob, as he changed his sentence.

"What howl?" I slapped him.


	23. Chapter 23

"_What howl? What HOWL?"_ My palm collided with his face, making much more of an impression than Bella's punch he received when she was human. My head hurt, as pieces of what felt like someone else's life flashed behind my eyes. "What do you _mean, **WHAT HOWL?"**_

"Ow! Goddammit Leah! What the hell was that for?"

"I told you what it was for! It serves you right if the famous meant-to-be Alpha didn't even know two wolves needed help!" My head was throbbing, but I ignored it as the pictures briefly stopped.

"Leah! Tell us what happened!"

"Yeah, we can't do much if you don't tell us anything."

"Go out there and smell it yourself! The stupid leech smell is strong enough! Just step outside!" No one moved, and the throbbing was getting harder to ignore. I put two fingers to my temple, but that just made the pain worsen. I winced, and closed my eyes. I heard a door open, cringing as the overly sweet scent of flowers, that made my head spin. I sighed in relief as they closed the door. I heard mutterings, and felt all eyes on me as I blinked a few times.

"Leah, we couldn't smell anything." Sam said cautiously. "Now, tell us what really happened-"

"I told you!" I screeched loudly.

"Tell us again, we couldn't really hear anything, just the high frequency sound from your bitching." Paul lazily replied, as Jared nodded, trying not to smile.

"Didn't I just tell them?" I turned around and demanded to Embry. He shuffled his feet.

"Well, it was kinda hard to understand, I mean, the only thing I can actually process was you slapping Jake." He looked down, as I growled.

"And, I never smelled anything either. Maybe it was just chance it showed up." He added as an afterthought. I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Idiots. The whole fucking lot of you are idiots. I'm going." I needed a nap, the pictures in my head were getting clearer and clearer, and I had much more trouble concentrating on reality than I did a few minutes ago. I turned around and wrenched open the door, when Embry pulled me back with so much force I was sliding on my feet. Damn, that kid got strong. When did that happen?

"Tell us what happened Leah." Sam's voice reverberated around the room. I could barely hear him now though. The pictures were crystal clear.I was looking at those two-two _things, _grow up before my eyes. The images had completely absorbed me.

"Leah? Leah? Leah!" Embry shook my shoulders, but I was too confused to respond. What was happening? Miceo. The boy's name was Miceo. A picture of the girl morphing into a wolf flashed by. Adela. Her name was Adela.

* * *

**Embry POV**

I shook her shoulders, calling her name.

"What's happening to her?" Emily leaned against the counter anxiously, then began to push her way forward. Leah was stone cold now, the only thing moving was her eyes, darting back and forth, wide and disbelieving.

"Is she playing a trick on us or is she seriously fucked up?" Paul asked, his brows furrowed.

"Shut the hell up Paul," Seth replied, as he too, moved closer to Leah.

"Leah? Leah?"

"Is it like a lone wolf thing? I mean, it could be normal for wolves like that." Jared suggested. Emily uttered a gasp, then tried to shake Leah's shoulders, though it was hard considering their comparative heights.

"What is it Em?" Sam tried to draw her away, as if Leah was suddenly dangerous. She pushed him away, and he backed up, looking concerned.

"She whispered something. It was something like, Mis-ao or something. I moved closer to Leah before backing away.

"She did it again." I stuttered.

"What did she say this time?"

"A dailla. Something like that." Emily seemed to get a far off look in her eyes.

"Em, what is it? Do you know something about this?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just-" She looked away, as if embarrassed.

"What?"

"Well, when Leah and I were fifteen, we were so caught up with the prospect of marrying, and having kids.." She giggled. "We would exchange names that we would name them." Her face grew serious.

"And Leah's never changed. They were always one boy name, and one girl name. M-i-c-e-o, pronounced Mis-ao, would be her little boy's name. And," She seemed to get that look in her eyes again, as if she was reminiscing. "And the girl's name was spelled A-d-e-l-a. Pronounced A-daila. Leah uttered something incoherent.

"So she's gone off her rocker. What's new?" Quil joked, but everyone merely glared at him. A shriek, that no one could mistake, came from Leah, and we all snapped our gazes toward her again. Just in time to see her collapse into the fetal position to cry. We stood there stunned. I had never seen Leah cry before, and I'm sure that most of the others hadn't either. She lifted her head up tiredly, as if she had traveled to Taha Aki and back, and locked eyes with me.

"It's true Embry. It's all true." She laid her head back down, and yawned.

"Leah, what's true?"

"Leah?"

"Leah!"

"LEAH!" But she ignored us, and closed her eyes, whispering Adela again, before going completely

still.


End file.
